Young Love
by Daft As Jack
Summary: What Would Have happened If Jack and Sam met at University? COMPLETED
1. Introduction

*Set in alternate reality. Title may Change if someone can come up with a better one!! Email me or review the story. This story is dedicated to all those loonies who reviewed Simple Ideas, cheers folks, it made my day* *Many thanks to Kendarath for betaing this story. Cheers!!*  
  
You know the drill. I don't own any of it. though Jack would be very nice. Liechtensteinerin can have Daniel.  
  
Young Love  
  
Chapter One: - Introduction.  
  
Sam walked across to her hall of residence; curious about whom her flat mates were going to be. It was freshers week at Colorado University in Colorado Springs. Many of her friends had gone to the University in Denver. The University had strong links with the Air Force so it seemed logical for Sam to go there instead of Denver, due to her sponsorship. It was commonly known that every year two or three Flyboy's would be taught at the University. She entered the flat and was greeted by two people.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sam Carter"  
  
"Hey, I'm Daniel Jackson"  
  
"And I'm Janet Fraiser."  
  
Sam grabbed herself a bedroom on the opposite side of both Daniel and Janet. That left just two rooms spare: one next to her room, and the other next to the kitchen. It wasn't long before they were joined by two more men. Both of whom were in United States Air Force uniform.  
  
"Kowalski you're a goof" the taller of the two said. They noticed that they had an audience. The taller smiled and said  
  
"Hey I'm Jon O'Neill"  
  
"I'm Charlie Kowalski" The shorter stockier man said.  
  
"Hi" the trio chorused.  
  
"I'm Sam" Sam said. She blushed slightly when Jon's eyes ran over her body. Daniel and Janet introduced themselves, before Daniel started to talk again. Jon and Charlie each grabbed themselves a room. Charlie went to the room next to Sam but was quickly removed by Jon, who grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him out of the doorway. Charlie grumbled but moved to the other room.  
  
"Food" Daniel suddenly yelled making Sam and Jon run into the kitchen.  
  
"What" Jon said confused.  
  
"We need food. Do you guys wanna come shopping for food"  
  
"Jon you know what I eat" Charlie said to his friend "I eat anything"  
  
"And everything" Jon quickly quipped back. Charlie jokingly punched Jon. It was obvious to all present that the two Air Force Officer were the best of friends. Jon, Sam, Daniel and Janet walked down towards the local shops.  
  
"Okay, you get what you want and I'll pay for it." Jon said. When his three companions looked at him he said  
  
"Air Force pays for my keep" Daniel and Janet went off together to get what they wanted while Sam and Jon went round together. Sam was curious about the tall Irishman. It was blatant that he was Irish thanks to the deep Irish accent he spoke with. Sam kept sneaking looks at him as they were grabbing stuff form the shelves.  
  
"Would you stop watching me please" He said gruffly. Sam blushed and looked away, hurt by the tone of his voice.  
  
"Hey I didn't mean to sound so gruff. You can watch me all you want" he said softly noticing that he had hurt her feelings. He took her chin in his hands and gently turned her face so that he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal, you can look at me all you want. I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings. I know I don't seem too friendly but making friends never was my strong point. I do want to be your friend but I'm not a very open guy."  
  
"I could never make friends either. I'm a genuine military brat so I know what it's like having to make friends all the time. I want to be your friend too. Here's the plan, we finish the shopping, and then we go somewhere quiet so we can talk. What do you think of that?" She said quietly to him. He smiled and they continued to walk around the shop grabbing the stuff that they wanted. Many of the younger females, well those under 55, were glancing appreciatively at Jon who was still in his Uniform. Sam started to giggle as he was getting more and more frustrated with it by the second.  
  
"I knew I should have taken the damn thing off" he muttered to himself. He grabbed Sam's arm gently. She looked at him as he stepped up next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders. He gently pulled her closer to his body "Relax please. I'm not gonna try anything I promise" he whispered into her ear. Sam relaxed and slipped an arm around his waist. The appreciative looks then turned to jealous looks sent in Sam's direction. She would just smile and snuggle closer to Jon's body.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you" he asked a little while later. Sam mumbled something.  
  
"What was that I didn't quite catch it" he said smiling at her.  
  
"I'll tell you later"  
  
"Why can't you tell me now?"  
  
"Jon, I don't want to, not here okay" she said slightly exasperated with him. He held up his hands in defeat and pulled her back next to his body. They carried on shopping until Daniel and Janet came back with what they wanted. Jon paid for the shopping and the four new friends walked back to their flat in the University Campus. When they arrived Jon called out to his friend  
  
"Charlie where are you? We're back" As the was no reply Jon shook his head and said  
  
"Dopey Sod" Once the shopping had been put away Daniel and Janet sat around the kitchen table and Daniel started to talk again.  
  
"Do you reckon he ever shuts up?" Jon whispered as they left the room. Sam giggled and said  
  
"Hey we'll soon find out" Jon smiled and changed the topic of conversation.  
  
"Hey lets go find somewhere to talk quietly. Do you mind if I change first?" Sam shook her heads and Jon darted into his room. Sam entered her room and put a couple of photos up making her room more homely. She knew that she was being watched so she turned to look at who ever it was. She smiled brightly when she saw Jon there dressed casually in black jeans, a tight white t-shirt topped by his leather jacket. He smiled at her, having enjoyed watching her for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Let me guess. Flyboy life, having to be able to change in a matter of minutes" She queried her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yup" he replied. Sam stood and the two left the flat. Daniel was still talking. 


	2. Learning

*Sorry that it has taken so long to update but I have been smothered with work and haven't had time to type this up. Thanks for all your reviews please continue to read and review I crave it!!!! I have re-loaded Chapter One as I wanted to make changes, so if you reviewed it please review it again. Thanks. Here's a little fact: - To become a Colonel in the US Air Force you have to have a degree, therefore my claims that Jack is actually very clever are not crap!! Have a great 2004. Love to all of you Love Joss xxx*  
  
WARNING: Mention's death of Sam's mom, so if you are likely to be affected please be careful. Thanks.  
  
Young Love  
  
Chapter Two: - Learning.  
  
In the end it was four weeks before they were able to go and talk to one another, thanks to the hassle of beginning at university. They had become firm friends during that time and really wanted to find something out about one another. It didn't take long for Jon to find somewhere where they could sit and chat about each other. They sat under a tree facing the beautiful mountains that surrounded the campus. They sat right next to one another, Jon's fingers tangled with hers.  
  
"Wow this is hard," Jon said after a long uncomfortable silence, neither one of them wanting to approach the subject of their feelings.  
  
"I've never been good at talking," he said to Sam who was watching him in fascination.  
  
"You're watching me again," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Jon I'm just curious. You're Irish, you're very tall, you're obviously very clever, not to pleased about being watched by people, an Air Force Flyboy and you're damn good looking. What's their not to be curious about?" She said smiling at him. He returned the smile.  
  
"Okay here goes. My full name is Jonathan Josiah Jacob Angus Jez Quinn Guy Drew O'Neill. One hell of a name I know but hey my dad wasn't in his right mind anyway. I'm 6ft 4ins. I was born in Chicago on the 23rd January 1957. I moved to Arklow, County Wicklow in the East of Ireland when I was a few weeks old. My mother died in childbirth. I grew up with my father but was basically raised by my fathers groom Jock and his wife Mary. My father blamed me for my mother death, we never got on. My family are billionaires. I bare knuckle box, thanks to our local catholic priest Paddy. My family though are Protestants. I'm very musical. I can ride horses. My father used to beat me so once I finished at University I ran away form home and have lived over here ever since. I was educated at an Irish University by the time I was fifteen. I'm a bit of a wiz at languages, many people can do math quicker than a calculator, but I can pick up languages just like that." He clicked his fingers.  
  
"I don't like a lot of female attention because for the last ten years of my life I have been the object of female desires and I hate that. When I was in Ireland I had body guards to stop people harassing me. I love science especially physics and am mainly into astronomy. You know that I am studying Saxon and Norse Mythology. After I leave Uni again I will briefly go back through my Black Ops training then be reassigned. I have my left ear pierced and three tattoos'. That's all I can think of to tell you. Oh my father is my only living relative. He's called Sean, Sean Rufus O'Neill. We don't talk." Jon smiled at her. Sam watched him then suddenly looked quite sad. He put his arm around her shoulders. It wasn't long before she turned her face into his shoulder and started to cry.  
  
"Sam, what's up?" he asked gently, rubbing her back. It was a while later before she was able to compose herself.  
  
"My mom died for years ago and I really miss having her to talk to." Jon wrapped his arms around her and carried on rubbing her back.  
  
"After my mom died, my brother and my father fell out and barely talk to one another and when they do they're always fighting. Mark, my brother, blamed Dad for Mom's death. Dad was supposed to have picked her up from the Airport but he as running late so she took a taxi. A drunk driver crashed into the car killing Mom and the Taxi driver immediately the drunk got away with a few scratches. Suddenly I had to cook for my dad and brother, meaning that I had no time for a social life. That and no boy dared date me as I was Colonel Carter's little girl. Dad was really over protective of me and that made my life very hard. Because of this you're the first guy I've managed to get close to. It's madness. I don't drink, never been kissed properly or ever had a boyfriend. God I must be destined to be a spinster all my life." She started to sob again at her lack of knowledge. Jon was shocked; he figured that someone like Sam would have had boys beating her door down to date her. He pulled her closer and whispered  
  
"Sam there is nothing wrong with being inexperienced. I had to learn. My first time was with a girl who had, had sex several times before. She didn't know I never had. I was 15 and she was 18. I was the most terrifying moment of my life. She explained that they guy she lost her virginity with had also never had sex, which meant that there was lots of fumbling between the two and he climaxed as he entered her. Apparently not one of her most pleasurable experiences. She knew what she was doing with me which made it so much easier. You'll find someone you care about enough to sleep with. But what ever you do don't just sleep with someone so you loose your virginity. You have to care for your partner for it to be any good."  
  
She snuggled closer to the man at her side who sighed contentedly. Sam and Jon sat there for another hour just happy to be in each others company and in each others arms.  
  
"Jon, What if I never find anyone?" Jon sighed and shifted her onto his lap.  
  
"Sam, trust me you'll find someone," Sam looked up at him and smiled sadly. Jon looked down into her blue eyes. They were rimmed with moisture.  
  
"Oh Sam," he whispered "Please trust me. There is guy out there for you. He'll be everything you need and want in a guy," the look on Sam's face tore at his heart. He hadn't known her for very long but he hoped to God that he was the man for her. He knew he was in very deep and he cared for her a lot more than he was supposed to already. Sam snuggled down into his chest, wrapping her arms firmly round his waist. The time spent talking meant that it was now quite late and Sam was beginning to tire.  
  
After four weeks at the university it was apparent that Sam could easily work through the night. The normally worked together, keeping themselves awake off caffeine from Coke and Coffee. Sam was slowly falling asleep and Jon was glad that she would get a sensible amount of rest that night. He shifted and lifted her sleeping form into his arms; she automatically wound her arms around his neck.  
  
Unfortunately for the two, Jon's commanding officer and Sam's father had come to see how Jon, Kowalski and Sam had settled into University life.  
  
"Making friends I see Jon," His CO said and he approached from behind. Jon nearly dropped Sam; even his Black Ops training meant that he hadn't heard Paul Vidrine behind him.  
  
"Sam I'm gonna hafta put you down." She moaned in protest and said  
  
"But I like it here."  
  
"Sam, common Kiddo it really is time to wake up," Jon said. When Sam's father saw that it was Sam in Jon's arms he saw red.  
  
"You'd better have a damn good excuse Airman. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter again," Sam had woken more when Jon tightened his arms round her shoulder. Jon saluted both men before returning his attention to the young woman beside him.  
  
"Jon why'd put me down?" Sam asking still not aware of her furious father "Because Kiddo I really like my job and getting Court Marshalled is not my idea of having a successful career." He replied.  
  
"Samantha Carter you'd better be able to explain this," Jacob bellowed.  
  
"Dad what are you doing here?" Sam said, finally fully awake.  
  
"I came here with Paul to see how you and the two lieutenants were getting on. But I can see that the two of you seem to be getting on fine. Maybe my concern wasn't needed," he said sarcastically "I really hope you two can explain this."  
  
"I've got an excuse. I finally manage to open up to someone about the last four years and they look after me. It's late and I've been working very hard. Jon had noticed that I was tiring so instead of waking me up he let me sleep and then carried me. Jeez Dad I'm nearly nineteen and you still treat me like I'm ten. I should be allowed to grow up Dad. Jon is the first guy apart from you and Mark that I've been able to get close to. No one dared go near me cos I was Colonel Carter's little girl. So leave me and Jon alone. Jon I'll see you in a couple of minutes okay."  
  
"Be careful, watch where you're going and don't talk to idiots like Charlie," he whispered. Sam hugged him quickly before turning to her father and saying "I'll speak to you when you've calmed down enough to think rationally." She turned on her heel and as Jacob went to grab her Jon got in his way. His eyes were blazing with anger. Jacob knew whatever happened Jon would protect Sam. 


	3. Negotiations

* Sorry that this has taken so long I have had loads of school work to do. Once again Thanks to The Female Apophis for betaing this for me. Any Quirks are the fault of the RAF and Liechtensteinerin*  
  
Young Love  
  
Chapter Three: - Negotiations  
  
Jon and Paul Vidrine stood talking while Jake listened. Sam had found making friends hard since she was a child and now that she had obviously made a friend who adored her, he was destroying their friendship. Sam needed someone she could get close to and that person was Jon. Paul had said good things about the two Lieutenants at the University and he had been looking forward to meeting them. But now that he had already got angry with one of the he was worried about Sam and what that might do to with her relationship with Jon.  
  
Once Jon and Vidrine had finished talking Jon started to walk towards the flat. Both Colonel's followed. Vidrine went off to see Kowalski and Jacob to apologise to Sam and Jon. When Jon opened the door to the flat he heard giggling coming from the kitchen. He pushed open the door and the giggling stopped immediately. He knew that Sam and Janet, the only occupants of the room were talking about him.  
  
"Hey" he said gently. Sam looked up sharply expecting him to be covered in blood; she let out a sigh of relief when he was unharmed. He walked into the room and collapsed on a chair next to Sam.  
  
"Hey you very nearly sat on me!" She cried he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Where's Kowalski and Dan?" he asked.  
  
"Charlie's in the shower and Dan is doing an essay and muttering to himself still." Sam replied  
  
"I'm convinced he never shuts up," Jack said "He's gonna talk himself into his grave one of these days." Sam giggled, and snuggled into the arm over the back of her chair.  
  
"Kowalski!" the trio chorused as he came into the room and shook his head wetting all of the occupants. Charlie just grinned. Jacob and Vidrine entered the room. When Sam saw her father she started to scowl. Daniel walked into the room still talking to himself. He stopped when he noticed the tension in the room.  
  
"Silence is golden" Jon quipped. Dan scowled at him and sat in the chair next to Janet. The seven people in the room were quiet waiting for someone to break the silence. Jacob looked at Jon and scowled. Jon knew that Jacob didn't like him but he wasn't going to back down. He realised that he had a chance of being transferred but he knew that Sam needed his strength and support.  
  
"Paul how easy would it be to transfer the Lieutenant to another University?"  
  
"Dad you can't do that" Sam cried. She looked down at Jon who hung his head.  
  
"Sam he has every right to do that. He is a higher ranking officer and therefore is able to give me orders. He could order me to kill myself and I'd have to, otherwise I'd be disciplined for disobeying orders. Let it go." He said gently. His hand rested on her arm.  
  
"The Lieutenant is right Sam. I can and I will. I will not have your future destroyed because of him. Lieutenant I assume you have belongings to pack."  
  
"Yes sir." Jon said quietly before standing and leaving the room.  
  
"Tags." Paul Vidrine whispered as he passed. He shut the door to his room, to block out the sounds of the fight that Sam and her father were now having, and looked around. This had become his home in the few short weeks that he had been here. His tags jangled as he moved to pack his stuff. Then it hit him. His tags. If he gave them to Colonel Carter then he was officially resigning from the Air Force, and then he couldn't be touched. Jon stood and walked back into the kitchen. Pulling his tags off, and throwing them on the table.  
  
"You can't transfer me if I'm not Air Force." he said  
  
"Jon the Air Force is your life, don't throw it away." Sam said moving to stand beside him. Jon looked the older man straight in the eyes.  
  
"Jake, you are being unreasonable" Paul said gently.  
  
"Paul I don't want him anywhere near my daughter. He knows that."  
  
"Why?" Charlie said completely confused, having missed the earlier argument.  
  
"Charlie Shut Up!" Sam and Jon said at the same time.  
  
"Jake, why?" Paul said. "Sam is right. You are treating her like she is a child. I know Jon and I know he won't hurt her. Jake they are only friends, so what are you afraid of? The fact that Sam is growing up into a woman, or the fact that you have lost all control over her now. She won't be your little girl forever. Is your protectiveness what Annie would have wanted?" Paul said. Jake tensed as his deceased wife's name was mentioned. Sam walked up to her father.  
  
"Let me grow up Dad. I'm not miles away from home so I'll come and visit when I can. You let Mark grow up, why can't you let me?" Sam said quietly. Jake's head bowed and he knew that he had no reason to hate Jon. He had to let Sam choose her own way. His hatred for Jon disappeared as he saw the friendship to two held for one another and the fact that he'd give up his career for her.  
  
"Sorry." Jake said. Sam moved to hug him. Paul smiled at Jon and said "Kowalski I need a word" Charlie inclined his head and seriously said "Ferret." Those present laughed as Charlie walked out with his commanding officer. Jake threw Jon's tags at him. Jon caught them thanks to his fast reflexes. "Jon, Right?" Jake questioned, looking at the tall Irishman. Jon nodded "I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions. Paul was right. Sam doesn't need me to watch over her anymore. I am however gonna warn you. You hurt Sam and I'll kill you myself. Do you understand me Son?" Jake put the emphasis on son, something that didn't go unnoticed by Jon.  
  
"Sir I'd sooner eat a bullet than hurt Sam."  
  
"Dad try to get to know Jon okay. He's a really nice guy, he's also caring and funny" Sam said.  
  
"Wait till you meet his sarcasm" Paul said as he and Kowalski entered the room. Jon smirked pointed to himself and said  
  
"Me Sarcastic? Never!" Everyone laughed and Jake held his hand out to Jon. Jon took it acknowledging their truce. Sam smiled at her father and mouthed  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"God, I'm Starving" Daniel said  
  
"Do you only ever think about your stomach?" Charlie asked.  
  
"No I like Egyptian mythology and artefacts. My parents were archaeologists" He replied  
  
"Were?" Jake questioned  
  
"They died when I was eight. I've been in foster homes for the last 10 years." The mood in the room became sombre.  
  
*Sorry that this has taken so long to update. Thanks to everyone who has helped me with this.* 


	4. Only Friends?

*Thanks to everyone for reviewing this, I'm gonna try to get these up a lot quicker now. Thanks again to the female apophis for being my Beta and Liechtensteinerin for the Irish phrase. You guys are great*  
  
Young Love  
  
Chapter Four: - Only Friends??  
  
Jon walked to the cupboards and grabbed some pasta and a pasta sauce. Sam and Janet sighed a breath of relief that they wouldn't have to do any cooking. Jon prepared everything, then hoisted himself onto the counter. As there were only five chairs, Sam jumped up next to him so that the two visiting Colonel's could sit down.  
  
"Sir, there is enough for you as well if you wish to stay." Jon said. Both Colonel's smiled and sat in the spare chairs. Everyone jumped when Sam suddenly squealed. Jake turned to look at his daughter, who was standing in front of Jon glaring at him. The Irishman had a look of pure innocence on his face.  
  
"Jonathan O'Neill. Do you want to explain yourself?" Sam scolded.  
  
"I only wanted to find out if you were ticklish. I figured if I asked you would tell me." Sam raised her eyebrows. The look on Jon's face made her smile. He looked like a scolded child. Jake and Paul waited for another reaction. Sam moved between his legs and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Watching Jake's reaction carefully he bent his head and nuzzled at her neck. He felt her tense then immediately relax, letting him know that she was okay with what was happening.  
  
"Hey!" he said when Sam tickled him. She giggled as he squirmed.  
  
"So Flyboy's can be ticklish." Sam said as she stopped tickling him. Sam remained tight in his arms, her head again resting on his chest. Jake was watching the two with interest. He knew in his heart that Jon was a good man. He had saved innocent lives that could have been taken by his team on missions. The fact that Jon had moved to protect Sam proved that he was very loyal. Sam had found herself a good man.  
  
The oven dinged telling Jon that the pasta was done. Sam moved out of the way and he jumped down. He got the pasta out of the oven and grabbed seven plates.  
  
"Kowalski do the table. Sam can you grab a bottle of wine?" Jon said as he dished out the pasta. Kowalski did as he was told, but Sam grabbed a bottle of wine and passed it to her father to open. Jake gasped when he saw that it was his late wife's favourite. He poured out seven glasses and said "Jon do you want to the toast?"  
  
Jon smiled and said "Is minic a bhris béal duine a shrón." He grinned and then said  
  
"In all seriousness. To those we have loved and lost. May they never be forgotten." Sam hugged him, and the seven friends dug into their meal. Jon and Sam ate theirs while sat on the counter while the other occupied the five chairs. As it was getting late, around 2200, everyone was starting to tire. When Jon finished his meal, Sam snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Charlie there's about 10 little pots of ice cream in the freezer. Can you get seven out?" Jon said as he wrapped an arm around Sam's waist to keep her on the counter.  
  
"I bag the Bailey's!" he said quickly. Charlie groaned and passed him the tub of ice cream.  
  
"Sam, which one do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Strawberry shortcake" she replied. Jon realized that Sam was so exhausted that she could barely keep her eyes open. He opened her tub for her and said  
  
"Open wide." Sam opened her mouth and Jon placed the ice cream laden spoon in her mouth. He carried on doing this until the pot of ice cream was empty. He then carefully slipped off the counter and lifted the exhausted woman into his arms, carrying her into her room. He laid her on the bed and said  
  
"Sam you're gonna have do this bit by yourself. Common get ready for bed" When Sam didn't move Jon sighed and using his best Command voice yelled "Common Carter. Get your ass ready for bed!"  
  
Sam shot out of bed and into the bathroom before turning to Jon and saying "That's not funny. You scared the crap out of me!"  
  
He chuckled and left the room letting her get changed and ready for bed. He was still chuckling when he entered the kitchen again. Both Janet and Daniel had gone to bed leaving only the four Air Force officers sat at the table. Jon ate his now runny ice cream.  
  
"Sirs, if you want to stay Charlie and I can sleep on the floor in here, we have our kit bags, in case we get called up so we can use them if you want to use our rooms." Jon said. Charlie punched him but agreed. Both men agreed to stay. Vidrine took Charlie's room while Jake took Jon's.  
  
Jon woke during the night and heard sounds coming from Sam's room. So, dressed only in his boxers, he moved silently round the flat. Sam had left her door a jar. He gently pushed it open and moved into the room. Sam was crying in her sleep. He moved over to the head of her bed and gently woke her.  
  
"Jon what are you doing?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Shhh. I heard you crying. Are you okay?" he whispered.  
  
"God I didn't even know I was crying. It could have been a number of things."  
  
"Are you okay now though?" he asked genuinely concerned about her. Unknown to them, Jake had woken and had heard the hushed conversation. He was peaking through the door way.  
  
"It was probably me dreaming about my mom. Talking about her today probably didn't help." she said. She saw the concern on his face and said "Jon. I'll be okay."  
  
He obviously didn't believe her as he raised both eyebrows. Thinking about her mother meant that the tears would come again. Jon didn't waist any time in pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. Her arms wrapped around his naked back.  
  
"Sam this is killing my knees." he whispered after a while. Sam moved away from him and lifted the covers on the bed.  
  
His eyes widened "Sam what if your dad catches us?" He whispered.  
  
"Jon I can handle my dad. Please?" she asked softly. He climbed in and pulled her tight against his body. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she had an arm around his waist. It was a matter of minutes before they both fell asleep, with contented smiles on their faces. Jake moved quietly back to his room leaving the sleeping couple alone.  
  
Is minic a bhris béal duine a shorn = Many a time a man's mouth broke his nose. 


	5. Beginnings

*Once again I have to thank the female apophis and Liechtensteinerin. *  
  
Young Love  
  
Chapter Five: - Beginnings  
  
When everyone woke the next morning Jon and Sam were still fast asleep. Jake looked in on them when he woke. Jon's arms were firmly wrapped around Sam. His head was turned to face her, wisps of her hair moved as he snored softly. Sam's face however was virtually buried in his neck. They still had that contented smile on their faces. As it was only 0730 Jake told the others to keep quiet and let them sleep. Jon woke about half an hour later and remained resting in Sam's arms, waiting for her to wake. It wasn't long before she started to stir. When she woke she quickly realized where she was and who she was with. She snuggled closer to Jon and he stroked her back.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
Jon looked at his watch and said "Ten past eight."  
  
Sam didn't move, staying in his arms. He watched her face as she ran a hand over his chest, smiling and the light spattering of hair. She didn't notice him smile and close his eyes as she ran her hands over his body. He let her touch him as he knew that she was learning what he liked, and where he was most sensitive. She never once considered going any lower than his washboard abs. Both of them jumped when Jake cleared his throat.  
  
"Morning." he said cheerfully.  
  
Jon looked absolutely terrified. Jake just smiled and Sam realized that her father wasn't going to make a fuss about their situation.  
  
"Breakfast is done. Jon, I put your sleeping bag back in your room, and thanks for the use of your bed. Not that you needed to sleep on the floor I see."  
  
"Sir I can explain this" Jon said quickly.  
  
Jake laughed and said "There's no need son. I woke up when I heard you moving around the flat. You were just looking after her, but remember my warning yesterday" Jake said.  
  
Jon smiled and nodded his head. He was very relieved that Jake didn't think that he was trying something. Jake walked back out of the room to allow the two to get up. When Sam didn't move Jon raised his eyebrows and said  
  
"Err Sam, I really think you should move."  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
Jon groaned "Sam your Dad is in the flat and he might not be as lenient the next time he comes looking for us."  
  
Sam just giggled and hugged him. After five more minutes in bed they both decided to get up. Jon moved to his room while Sam dressed. The seven friends sat round and chatted as they ate their breakfast.  
  
"Sir you can come here and cook anytime you want." Jon said.  
  
Jake laughed and said "Very funny Jon. And it's Jake. You're not a bad cook yourself."  
  
"Jon has cooked most of our meals these last four weeks." Charlie said  
  
"Charlie that's cos you gave us food poisoning, and no offence Sam, but you can't tell one end of a frying pan from the other." Jon said.  
  
Sam stabbed him with her fork but giggled all the same. He smiled at her. Jake knew that even though they didn't have a romantic relationship at that moment, that they would soon.  
  
***YL*** ***YL*** ***YL*** ***YL***  
  
Over the next couple of weeks Jake was a regular visitor to the University. By the end of November he would come up every two or three days to cook the flat mates a meal, so that Jon could have a break.  
  
They sat round the table as Jon recited one of his encounters with a student in his first week.  
  
"I walked into the class and saw the lecturer so I quickly went and spoke him. I had my bars on my shirt so that people knew that I was one of the Air Force Officers present, and one of these kids over heard the conversation. We were asked to introduce ourselves so when it came to me. I said 'My name's Jon. I'm a lieutenant in the United States Air Force. I come from Ireland and that's about it really.' and then this other kid mutters. 'Should be off fighting with the others, not sitting here.' So I rounded on this kid and I said 'Listen to me. I came here because I was ordered to. I would like nothing more than to be fighting with my friends, but the Air Force sent me here. And another point if you think I should be out there fighting why don't you join up and fight for your country. I'm not even fighting for mine. By all rights I should be and Irish Para, not an USAF Officer. I'm protecting your country maybe you should remember that.' the guy then turned to the kid next to him and muttered 'Did you understand any of that?' so I got a little angry." Jon finished sheepishly.  
  
"Jon, you threatened him with GBH and a bullet in the knee cap." Sam said giggling. He just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Come on, he didn't understand a word of what is said anyway. I said it in Irish for crying out loud!" He answered back. His five companions laughed.  
  
After breakfast Jon and Sam remained at the table. They were talking gently. Sam had seen the hurt in his face when he had told the story and she knew that even though he was a Flyboy he still had feelings. The atmosphere around the campus was relaxed and happy. It was only four weeks till they broke up for the Christmas holidays and three weeks until the Christmas Prom.  
  
"Hey you know this Prom thingy. Well do you want to go with me?" Jon asked shyly.  
  
"Jon, I'd love to" Sam said.  
  
The next few weeks were spent preparing for the Prom, and making sure that all assignments got in on time. Sam had gone a bought a blue dress and Jon had got both his Tuxedo and his Dress Uniform out. When the Saturday of the Prom arrived Sam and Jon were once again sat and the kitchen table.  
  
"Here's the all important question. tuxedo or dress blues?" Jon asked.  
  
"You own a Tux," Sam said.  
  
She saw the expression on his face and said "Sorry. Err... lets se you in both."  
  
He groaned. Over the last two and a half months at the University she had very quickly realized that whatever Jon wore he looked fantastic in. So dressed in jeans and a baggy t-shirt Sam wondered what he'd look like in his Tuxedo. Jon returned a couple of minutes later in the dress blues.  
  
Sam looked at him and said "Turn around and put your hat on." he did as Sam said and looked at her.  
  
"Okay let's see you in your tux." he disappeared again and returned a few minutes later. Sam's jaw dropped. He grinned.  
  
"Better" he said smiling at her reaction. He walked up to her and closed her mouth for her. She nodded her head. His tuxedo was tailored just for him. The black slack accentuated his long legs and the white dinner jacket showed off his broad shoulders. The dark green cummerbund showed off the slim muscular stomach. Jon put his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body.  
  
"I want to see what you're gonna wear." he said to her.  
  
She shook her head. "Wait till tonight."  
  
"Sam" he whined like a little child wanting some chocolate. She giggled but still refused to put her dress on.  
  
"It'll make me happy" he said. Sam just giggled but still refused. He sighed and moved away from her.  
  
"I suppose you want the rest of the evening to get ready for this thing tonight?" he said. She just nodded her head.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go and take a shower." He said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Janet and Daniel walked into the flat all over one another. Since joining the University Daniel had changed and Janet was the one that had changed him. He didn't always have his head in a book; he laughed, joked and got on really well with the two Air Force Officers. Jon shook his head and was just about to head of his room when the door opened again.  
  
For those of you who don't know GBH is the British way of say Grievous Bodily Harm. 


	6. Showers and Interferances

*Once again I have to thank the female apophis and Liechtensteinerin. Thanks guys. As I write this my teachers are marking my Coursework so I am now able to get back up to writing this story up. If there are any queries feel free to email me*  
  
Young Love  
  
Chapter Six: - Showers and Interferences  
  
"Hey Jon" Charlie said as he walked through the door, with a brunette hanging off his arm. When she saw Jon she pushed her breast out and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Yo Charlie, Having fun?" Jon asked, as the brunette still tried to get his attention.  
  
"Jon this is Michelle. Michelle this is Jon O'Neill my best mate. Are you going to this thing tonight?"  
  
"Yes Kowalski that's why I'm standing here in a Tuxedo." He said.  
  
"Jon, I can't find my shampoo again. Could you get it for me please" Sam yelled from her room. He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Janet have you stolen Sam's smelly stuff again." Jon said as he walked towards Janet's room. There was no reply but a small bottle hit his chest. He caught it before it hit the floor.  
  
"Thank you," he muttered. "Sam I coming into your room. I've closed my eyes I promise." he said entering the room. "Shit the beds there. Where are you girl?"  
  
"I'm in the shower" She replied. As per usual Jon's timing stank. Jake Carter entered the flat. The two men had become friends since their introduction six weeks earlier.  
  
"Sam you're gonna hafta help me here I can't see squat." He said.  
  
"That's not my fault." she called from the shower.  
  
"Hey I'm doing this for you. Not for me. Great I have a huge bruise on my shin now."  
  
"Open you eyes and watch what you're doing." Sam said laughing at him.  
  
"Sam play nice." he called.  
  
"Jon, be careful the door's..."  
  
"Closed" they said simultaneously as he walked into it.  
  
"You could have told me then I wouldn't have walked into the bed." He cursed in Irish. The three flat mates and the two guests listened to the conversation with interest.  
  
"Jon, open the door, close you eyes and walk in."  
  
"Yes ma'am." he said saluting at the door.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud." he muttered. He closed his eyes, opened the door and took one step in. Sam grabbed his arm and took the bottle of shampoo.  
  
She pulled him closer and said "Thank you. I'd be lost without you." he smiled and Sam grabbed his ear and pulled his head down. She kissed his forehead before turning him around and pushing him out the door.  
  
"Oh shit." he muttered when he saw Jake leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Err...explain." Jake said menacingly. Jon visibly gulped.  
  
"Sir...Well...It's simple...Honest...Sam couldn't...Err, find her shampoo...She didn't check before...She err...Got in ...And...Well Janet stole it again...So she asked...Me if I knew...Err...Where it was...And well...I...Err...Had to take it to...Her...Err...Sam help!!!!" he called.  
  
"You leave my daughter out of this Airman" Jake yelled. Jon leapt to attention. The look of absolute horror on Jon's face caused a small smile to cross Jake's face. Suddenly Jake couldn't help it and he burst out laughing.  
  
"God you're so easy to wind up Jon" Jake said his hands on his knees.  
  
"Dad, have you been terrorizing Jon again?" Sam said to her father as she came out of her room.  
  
She sighed and said "If you wanna shower you'd better move it fly-boy."  
  
He snapped a salute at her before pulling his cummerbund off and undoing his dress shirt, leaving his chest bared to the elements. He ignored Michelle's gaze but turned to Sam and said "Tá tú go h-álainn" he smiled before turning back to go for his shower.  
  
Sam growled and said "I have to learn that language, he says all this stuff and I can't understand a word of it." Sam berated her father while Jon showered. He was in there for all of thirty second when there was a yell  
  
"Kowalski where's my shower gel? God I am so gonna kick your ass." Jon stormed out of his room, naked apart from a towel held in place around his waist. He was dripping wet. Sam's jaw dropped when she saw him. Due to the naked torso she was able to finally see the two tattoo's on his biceps. 'Éireann go Brách' was at the very top of his left arm with a small green shamrock underneath and on his right bicep a cheeky dancing leprechaun.  
  
Jon looked at Sam and winked before saying "Sam...jaw."  
  
"Huh? What?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"It's on the floor, muirnín." Kowalski threw his shower gel at him. Jon stormed back into his room and continued to shower. Sam had noticed the looks that Michelle had been sending Jon and was suddenly very protective of the shy Irishman.  
  
When Jon emerged he had pulled a pair of jeans on. The rest of his fiends had gone into the kitchen. Sam saw him first and smiled, having got used to his normal state of undress. When Michelle saw him she stood and walked up to him, not saying a word. She ran and hand over his bare chest and down to his groin. Jon was so angry he couldn't move. He hadn't exactly spelt it out that he was with Sam but the casual playfulness and flirting between the two over the last few weeks was a pretty good indication. Charlie, who had frozen when his girlfriend stood and caressed his best friend stood and grabbed her arm. He was just as angry as Jon.  
  
"You slut. I can't believe you've just done that. My God. Jon and Sam are my fiends, and you have the audacity to touch Jon in front of...get out!"  
  
"Charlie, please." she said. Jon was still standing shocked. Sam stood and touched his face gently and he came out of his state of shock. He smiled at her and Charlie stormed out of the room dragging a protesting Michelle with him. Michelle smiled saucily at Jon as he caught her eye, she then winked at him. He grabbed Sam round the waist as she looked like she was about to go for Michelle. Sam didn't struggle as Jon held her tight against his chest. Both of their breathing was heavy and laboured. Sam buried her face in the fuzz on Jon's chest and he rubbed her back. Jon was quietly grateful that Charlie went straight to his room.  
  
"I am assuming that you want the rest of the evening to get ready for this thing. It starts at seven-thirty so we'll leave here at seven. That gives you an hour okay." Jon said. Sam grinned up at him and kissed his cheek, they walked out of the room talking quietly. Jon's hand was at the small of her back, causing Jake to smile.  
  
Muirnín = Sweetheart  
  
Tá tú go h-álainn = You're Beautiful 


	7. Dance

*Many thanks to The Female Apophis and Liechtensteinerin. Guys I am desperate need of some pictures from The Lost City Pt One and Hero Pt Two, especially ogf the Sam and Jack hug. If anyone know where I can get some from please email me. Thanks to all those who have helped me.*  
  
Young Love  
  
Chapter Seven: Dance  
  
An hour later Jon was stood outside Sam's room waiting for her. When the door opened his jaw dropped. From the beginning he had known that she was a beautiful girl but he couldn't believe the stunning woman before him. Sam looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Jeez Samantha you look fantastic!" he said, well aware that his voice had turned husky and that his body was reacting. He offered her his hand and she took it. When they arrived at the building Sam was struck with nervousness. Jon looked at her and breathed.  
  
"Stunning." Sam smiled. He bent his head and kissed her very gently. She smiled brightly at him, and not wanting to scare her he said "We'll take this thing between us slowly okay. I won't rush you." He kissed her again and they walked, hand in hand, into the room.  
  
It was gently lit and the music was soft and romantic. Jon's CO, Jake and another officer were present as the Air Force representatives. Sam made a beeline for her father, who's jaw dropped when he saw her.  
  
"Sir's." Jon said when they arrived. Jake introduced Jon to the officer he didn't know.  
  
"Tel, this is Lieutenant Jonathan O'Neill, Jon this is Colonel Terry Carpenter" Jon saluted the higher ranking officer who smiled and saluted back.  
  
"Jake it looks to me like Sammie's growing up." Terry said, pulling the young woman into a hug.  
  
Sam blushed and said "Leave off Tel."  
  
Sam noticed Michelle make her way over so she grabbed Jon who was talking to Paul Vidrine.  
  
"And she then...Excuse me sir I appear to be leaving" Sam pulled him away from the older men, right past a very pissed Michelle and onto the dance floor. Many of the women in the room were very jealous of the tall blond who had captured Jon's heart. They watched him closely as he lazily moved round the floor, one arm round Sam the other holding her hand up to his chest. As the evening progressed the amount of time Sam and Jon spent in each other's arms increased. Jon had also danced with Janet, which had made Sam giggle as Janet was tiny compared to Jon's 6' 4" frame. When the time came for the sit down meal Sam, Jon, Paul Vidrine, Jake Carter and Terry Carpenter, all sat together chatting with one another. The colonel's had insisted that Jon dropped their ranks for the night.  
  
"Sam, you want my parsnips?" Jon whispered to her, when their meal arrived.  
  
"Yeah, do you want my cabbage?" He nodded and the swap happened. Jake was watching the interaction between the two with interest and a smile on his face. When the music started again it wasn't long before they were back on the dance floor. Every time Sam and Jon had danced Michelle had scowled, that was up until one of the guys in her class came up to her and started touching her up. They left halfway through the dance performing a tonsillectomy on each other. Jon had been the prefect gentleman all evening. Halfway through one of their dances Sam suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Jon. My Dad likes you so; he asked me if you wanted to stay with us over Christmas. He wants to know so that he can get a room sorted out for you."  
  
"Sam I'd love to come. Thank you" He kissed her softly on the lips to say thanks. Jake saw this and bristled a little but knew that Jon would never push Sam into the relationship that was starting between them. He smiled as Jon laughed at something Sam had said.  
  
"Hey Sam, what do you do if an Irishman throws a pin at you?" He asked  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Run like hell the grenade's between his teeth. What do you do if and Irishman throws a grenade at you?" he asked a second time  
  
"Pull the pin out and chuck it back" Both of them laughed at the jokes, but Sam scolded him gently.  
  
"Jonathan O'Neill, what's an Irishman like you doing saying that" Jon just smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. They continued to dance for most of the night, only pausing to get a drink or when Charlie came up and apologized to them both, before kidnapping Sam and dancing with her. Sam had danced with all three colonels, Jon, Charlie and Daniel.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my work. I can only apologize for the rest of my life at the delay in getting my work up. I want to point out that it is my fault. I am in my final yr at school and we rely heavily on a thing called coursework. It is pure hell when you have two pieces in for the next day and you still have a load of it to do!!!! If I don't update it is because I am revising so my exams in June. After June I should be able to get more of my story up and maybe start a new one. Thanks for all your support. 


	8. Son’s, Brother’s and Father’s

> Okay as you have obviously guessed I have removed the authors note as I have a way of getting round my problem. Sorry that this has taken so long to update AGAIN, I have A-Levels in a Month so preparations for them are kind of hectic. Good Luck to anyone taking G.C.S.E'S, AS Levels and A2 Levels. Thanks for all your support. As per usual I want to thank The Female Apophis and Liechtensteinerin for their support. I am also offering my services as a beta if any one wants it!!!  
  
I have just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer at all so here goes: I DON'T own Stargate SG-1 though Jack and Danny would be really nice.  
  
Thanks Folks  
  
Young Love  
  
Chapter Eight: Son's, Brother's and Father's  
  
As Christmas approached Sam and Jon got closer, but as promised he took it slowly, never kissing more than gently on the lips. When the Christmas Holidays arrived Jake drove down to the university and picked the two of them up. It took an hour for the three to return to Jake's house. Charlie was going home to Michigan while Daniel and Janet were going back to her parents in Denver.  
  
"Jon, a word of warning, my son, Mark, hates anything to do with the Air Force so don't tell him you're a Flyboy. Oh and there is a Dance on Christmas Eve do you guys want two tickets?" Sam looked at Jon who said "Yes Please Sir," Jon never addressed Jake by his name unless he was told to.  
  
"Jon the name is Jake. Mark is staying for all of Christmas so I am going to have to trust you two."  
  
"Why Dad, we have two spare rooms?" Sam asked  
  
"Because Mark's girlfriend is staying and he also has another friend coming and no disrespect to Mark's girlfriend I trust you guys more to share a bed without doing anything than I do them."  
  
"Oh," Jon whispered. "Drat and here I was going to have my wicked way with you," Jon muttered to Sam who hit his arm.  
  
"Lieutenant, that had better, be a joke" Jake said as Jon grabbed his kit from the car.  
  
"Yes sir it was" Jon replied grinning at the smiling man.  
  
"Get out of my sight. Sammie why don't you take Jon up to your room?"  
  
Sam grabbed Jon's hand as Jake called "Jon, leave the ranks at the base okay."  
  
He laughed as he heard a muffled "Yes Sir" being yelled at him.  
  
When Mark arrived home the next day Sam and Jon were playing in the indoor pool.  
  
"Jake," Mark said as he saw his father watching the two with a benevolent smile on his face. Ever since Mark's mother's death he had always addressed his father by his Christian name.  
  
"Hello Mark, Sam, Mark's here," Jake called to the two who were now wrestling in the pool.  
  
"Sam quit trying to drown him and come and greet your brother," Jake called. Sam stopped wrestling with Jon and swam over the edge of the pool and lifted herself out. Mark's friend watched but looked away as Sam noticed him watching. "Hey Mark."  
  
"Hey Sammie. This is Susan my girlfriend and Chris. Guys this is my father Jake and my sister Sam."  
  
Sam inclined her head and said "Hi. Err... Mark this is Jon. Jon this is my brother Mark" Jon joined the group, his muscles rippling as he hauled himself out of the pool.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Mark said holding his hand out.  
  
Jon shook it saying "Likewise." His Irish accent surprised everyone.  
  
"Your Irish," Mark replied. Jon and Jake smirked as Sam muttered "Duh."  
  
"Yes and no," Jon said "Born in Chicago but raised in Ireland. I have both Irish and American Citizenship. Jake do you mind if I phone home. I'll pay you and all."  
  
"Jon, don't be daft of course you can phone home. There's one on the wall." Jon nodded his head and dialled the familiar Irish Number.  
  
"Nollaig Shon" He said. Unfortunately they were only able to hear Jon's side of the conversation.  
  
"Yeah Jock it's me. How are you doing...Great...Me? Yeah I'm fine...How are Mary and Kath...Kath's getting married. Jock that's fantastic...Who is she marrying?...She could do worse... Jock how's Russ? I daren't ring Dad and ask...Cool I'm an Uncle...Named after ME... Is he mad!! Dad'll go ape...Yeah don't tell him I rang...Jock he stabbed me with a knife..." He heard Jake and Sam gasp, knowing their eyes were running along the 3 inch scar on his left shoulder blade. Jon carried on his conversation "Jock stop it... No...He has to make the first move...Jock listen he has already disowned me...Jock leave it please...Yeah I might risk it if he's not there...Yeah take care yourself...Look after Mary and Kath...I don't want to talk to him...Grrr You are so annoying okay I'll talk to him...Di Dhuit Sean" He snarled. Jake looked shocked at the Irish expletives t hat Jon was using. "Bog... Tá tú glan as do mheabhair...Imigh sa diabhal...Go n-ithe an cat thú, is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat...Go dtachta an diabhal thú...Tuilí...God I hate you!" He slammed the phone down, his breathing heavy. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.  
  
"Bog," he screamed in denial, at the wall. He dived back into the pool. Sam followed his as Jake, Mark and his friends looked at him in shock. "Jon, calm down or you'll hurt yourself."  
  
"It'll only please him." Jon snarled  
  
"Jon, stop please" Sam said, tears filling her eyes at the thought of the fact that Jon actually had no one in his family that cared for him. He spun round to face her anger very evident in his eyes.  
  
"Why? Its okay for you, you have a family. A father and brother who love you. My father will celebrate when I die; Russell thinks I'm a pain. They both blame me for Mom's death. It's not my fault," he shouted. Twenty-six years of pain pouring out at his words. Sam swam over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in her shoulder. Jake directed the others out of the room, to allow the two time together.  
  
"He hates me so much," Jon whispered. "I tried Sam I really did. I tried to make him love me. I did well at school, didn't date until I was sixteen, didn't do drugs or smoke, and still he hated me. Russell did everything that I didn't and he was always Dad's golden boy. Why does he hate me so?"  
  
"I don't know Jon I really don't" She kissed him gently. With a little bit of probing the kiss deepened slightly. Jon wasn't going to push any further.  
  
"Guy's Jake say's that dinner's...What the hell?" The two jumped apart, Sam was blushing furiously.  
  
"What the hell were you doing? Leave my sister alone!" Mark snarled heading for the side of the pool nearest to Jon.  
  
"Mark," Jake yelled "Leave him." Jake had come to the pool room when he heard Mark yell. "Leave him Mark."  
  
Mark scowled at his father and flounced out of the room. "Jon, you okay?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah I will be."  
  
"Good. You've got ten minutes till dinner is ready." Jake said leaving the room. Jon and Sam kissed again before heading out of the room. Mark scowled as they came in.  
  
Di Dhuit – Hello  
  
Bog – Fuck Off  
  
Tá tú glan as do mheabhair – You're Crazy  
  
Imigh sa diabhal – Go To The Devil  
  
Go n-ithe an cat thú, is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat – May your cat eat you and the devil eat the cat  
  
Go dtachta an diabhal thú – May The Devil Choke You  
  
Tuilí – Bastard  
  
Thanks to Ronnie & Amy for the Translations


	9. Maybe

God you lot must hate me. I am so sorry that I haven't updated at all. I know I promised that I would but I never seem to have the time to write the story up. Please review. If you want to email me use . If anyone needs a beta lemme know as I'd love to do it. Many Thanks to Liechtensteinerin and Sam I Am (The Gate Fan. Unfortunately my writing might have to stop all together as I will be starting university in September, so that will take up most of my time, but I will try to carry on.

Young Love

Chapter Nine: - Maybe

"Mark why do I always have to be your little sister? I'm nearly nineteen. Is it so wrong for me to be with someone that I care about." Sam snapped at her brother.

"How old are you Jon" Mark snarled at the Irishman. He was also glaring angrily at Jon.

"I'm 26 and I care about Sam a hell of a lot. You'll learn something about me. I'm a very loyal guy and I don't"

"Jon" Jake barked, warningly. "Mark leave them alone. I trust Sam and Jon and I put the poor guy through hell when I first met him so leave off. Sam never questioned you when you bought girlfriends home so there is no need to do it for her. She is growing up Mark. Guys go get dressed, I'll server dinner in fifteen minutes. Mark leave Sam and Jon alone you hear me?" Jake said.

Sam stormed out of the still very angry with Mark.

"Sir, maybe I should leave" Jon said."

"Jon don't be a berk."

"My behaviour was unacceptable. My father and I haven't spoken to one another for seven years." Jon said in defence.

"Jonathan you are not leaving do you understand. Now go Change. And hurry. Go up and change and don't ever suggest leaving again" Jake barked, firmly putting the Irishman in his place. Jon jogged upstairs and virtually walked into Sam. She was mad.

"Why do you want to leave? Don't you care?" Sam screamed at him.

"Sam I love you, you dolt. But I will not put a rift between you and your brother." He yelled back at her. Jake groaned at the sound of a start of a fight. He glared at Mark, who had been home for less than two hours and was already causing trouble.

"You love me?" Sam whispered. Jon nodded his head and said

"I love you. I don't want to loose you. Go on down I wont be long." He kissed her quickly but the second his lips touched her, his arms went round her and his tongue swept into her mouth, he pulled it back remembering that she had never been kissed like that before. Jake stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as his daughter wrapped her arms round her boyfriend's neck. Jon nearly hit the floor as Sam's tongue tentatively moved into his mouth. He whimpered. Jake smiled then yelled

"Jon, Sam, get a move on...Samantha put him down and, move it." Jon and Sam moved apart breathing heavily.

"Shit Sam" Jon breathed, his arms still wrapped round her. Sam could feel his erection pressing into her stomach. She moved away from him and he turned and entered their room. He was back in minutes dressed in smart black trousers and a dark green shirt. They headed down to the meal holding hands.

"Jon I'll give you more cabbage and Sam I'll give you more Parsnips" Jake said.

"Thanks Dad" Sam replied. Jon just nodded.

"Jon you're at university with Sam, what did you do before" Susan asked, wanting to get on with Sam's boyfriend.

"I'm a pilot" Jon replied, glancing quickly at Jake and Sam. The rest of the day passed quickly for the group of people. As it was only a few days before Christmas Jon knew that he wanted to spend a few hours with Sam talking about the change in their relationship, but he didn't want to do it in her home, with her father and brother present.

"Sam can we go some where and talk quietly please?" Jon asked as the two of them cleared the table.

"Yeah we can go out on my bike."

"That'd be great. Thanks." He grinned playfully at her. Sam blushed remembering the feel of his arousal pressing into her stomach, knowing that soon the two of them would make love for the first time. Jon jogged upstairs and came back down five minutes later, having changed into Cargo trousers, a Minnesota Wilds T-Shirt, a very thick jumper and a bomber jacket. He put a pair of sunglasses on and followed Sam out to her bike. They rode out to The Garden of The Gods and sat by one of the park benches.

"Jon, I love you so much." Sam whispered burying her face in his neck as they cuddled together on the bench.

"I love you too Honey" He whispered. Sam smiled and kissed him gently.

"Jon I want to take this further when we get back to Uni." He raised his eyebrows.

"Me too. This is too big to ignore." He whispered back. They sat huddled together as it started to snow.

"Honey hadn't we better get back?" Jon said remembering that they had come on Sam's beautiful Indian. They stood and jogged hand in hand to Sam's bike.

"Sam" an unknown voice questioned. Sam spun round and spat out the name of the person who had interrupted them.

"Darcy." Darcy Kent had been one of Sam's enemies as school as she had always called Sam a geek and made fun of the fact that Sam would rather study that have a boyfriend of course now Sam was accompanied by Jon who was totally gorgeous and Darcy wanted him. And she always got what she wanted.

Jon stood beside Sam with his arms wrapped round her waist. It was a display of possessiveness. Jon was telling this woman that Sam was he and he was hers. Darcy smiled sexily at Jon who glared and bent his head and started to kiss Sam neck. He knew that Darcy was watching him so he did nothing to hide his erection as it grew and became very obvious in his trousers. Sam buried her face in his neck to hide the blush but made Jon groan when she "accidentally" brushed it with her hand. He gently thrust against her leg and kissed her neck. Darcy scowled and turned away. Jon grinned as they mounted Sam's bike and headed back to her home. They arrived just as Jake, Mark, Susan and Chris started putting the Christmas Decoration's up. Sam started a tinsel fight with Jon and ended up being pinned beneath the highly aroused Irishman. Jon started to tickle her and when Sam stopped breathing due to lack of Oxygen he suddenly remembered where he was and very quickly moved off Sam. Sam rebelled by then sitting on his stomach and tying his hands together with some tinsel. He play struggled for a while before easily breaking the tinsel in two, something that many people might not have been able to do, but thanks to his Air Force training and his wish to remain fit and healthy. Sam giggled and he growled

"Grrr...Me Tarzan You Jane" and battered his fists against his chest. Both of them ended up laughing as Sam said

"Me Sane You Insane" He lifted his torso of the floor and kissed Sam as she sat on his lap. Jake smiled at the two and headed off into the kitchen. He came back with four beers and two cans of coke. Jon and the other men had the beer while Sam and Susan had the cokes. Sam and Jon sat on one of the chairs together, whispering to one another. As the clocked chimed midnight Jon whispered

"Shall we go to bed?" Sam nodded and dragged him up the stairs. Jon changed in the en-suite bathroom while Sam changed in the bedroom.

"Jon. I love you"

"I love you too Honey." Jon replied


	10. Whoops

Okay after getting fantastic reviews I have to say that I have decided to try to get this finished as soon as possible. But don't panic if I don't I still have internet access at Uni and will attempt to keep up the writing. I go on the 26th Sept, so I have a lot of work to do!!! Better get going then really. Thanks to Liechtensteinerin as usual.

Young Love

Chapter Ten: - Whoops

Sam awoke safely wrapped in Jon's arms and he snored gently. Sam smiled at him and watched him as he slept. He looked so like a child as he slept. He was unshaved and the shadow that covered his lower face made him look even more devilish and very sexy. Sam ran her hand over the stubble and giggled as he snuggled closer to her side. She could feel his erection pressing into her hip. He started to nuzzle and her neck so not wanting to try to stop him when he might not be able to stop Sam gently woke him. He shook his head and nipped at her neck before slowly getting out of their bed.

Sam watched in humour as still not quite awake he stumbled towards the bathroom. Sam groaned as she could hear her father and brother arguing. Jon returned from the bathroom and smiled at Sam. Sam frowned.

"What's up?" Jon asked

"They're always arguing. Ever since mum died all they've done is argue. I hate it so much." Jon said nothing but moved over to the bed and pulled her into his arms. Sam hugged him hard. He knew what it was like to live in a dysfunctional family. The argument with his father the day before still weighed heavily on his mind. He kissed her softly and Sam giggled as his unshaven face scratched at her cheek.

"Hang On I'll just go shave." Jon said. Sam grabbed his wrist and said

"Don't bother. I like it." He smiled but said

"I really don't want to give you whisker rash." He said

"What?" Sam questioned laughing.

"Whisker rash. It's when you end up with a rash because my whiskers have scratched you skin." He smiled. Sam grinned back and pulled his head down. Jon let himself fall and lay next to her on the bed.

"You'd better get dressed." Jon suggested, the fact that Sam was wearing very little was causing reactions in him that he didn't want, not yet anyway. Sam smiled and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom and changing.

When she came out Jake and Mark had finished arguing, unfortunately Jake had slipped that Jon was an Air Force officer, and Mark had gone ballistic.

"Beautiful as ever" Jon said as Sam re-entered her room. Sam smiled at him and when he stepped closer she pulled his head down and kissed him hard. Mark burst into her room and stopped when he saw that his sister was involved in a deep kiss with Jon. Jake stood in the doorway and grinned before yelling.

"LIEUTENANT PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN!!" The two sprung apart and Jon stood ramrod straight. Before anyone could stop him Mark had sprung forward and hit the Irishman, his fist connecting with Jon's jaw. Jon's head snapped round before returning slowly to face a very angry Mark. Mark had taken on a fighting stance ready if Jon hit him back. Sam had run to her father's arms when Mark had hit Jon and was now crying and waiting for some kind of reaction from Jon. The reaction she got was the one that she expected.

AN: - Thanks to everyone who has supported me through my exams the death of my grandmother. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed the previousl chapter. You guys encouraged me to write more, even though i should be packing for Uni.


	11. Christmas Eve

Hey this must be a record. Three Chapters in two days. And it's your fault. Thanks

Young Love

Chapter Eleven: - Christmas Eve

"Tuilí" He growled, his jaw stinging slightly. "I'm not going to hit you Mark. I wouldn't do that to Sam or Jake." Mark growled again and lunged, hitting Jon squarely on the nose, causing him to have a nose bleed. Mark stormed out of the room leaving a huge amount of tension. Even though Jon had said that he wouldn't hit Mark, Jake and Sam were both a little worried that the Irish temper was going to take over and Jon would loose his rag and hit Mark. Jon sat on the bed holding a tissue to his nose.

"Hey did you hear about the Irish Tap Dancer. He fell in the sink" Jon said, he eased the tension in the room and Sam went over to him and kissed his forehead. His nose stopped bleeding. Jake suddenly turned to go and berate Mark about hitting Jon when Jon piped up.

"Jake, leave him please Sir. Let him vent for a while." Jake nodded knowing that Jon was right. Jake stood in the doorway very angry at Mark's reaction to Sam's boyfriend. Jon quickly washed his face and the three headed back down to the kitchen where Mark and Susan were arguing.

"I can't believe you'd be so stupid Mark. You've seen how much Sam cares for him. Just because your prejudiced against the Air Force there is no reason to take it out on Jon. If your father hadn't accidentally told you he was Air Force you'd just about be accepting him now. God you are so bleeding stupid. It wouldn't surprise me if you've completely ruined you relationship with Sam and Jon. Treat her like an adult Mark she is one."

"I know she's an adult Susan. I just can't get used to the fact that she's growing up and that she's with him. I mean he's Air Force for cripes sake. He's probably only at the University because his CO made a deal with the Uni. Everyone knows that the Air Force guys aren't the sharpest tool in the box..." Mark stopped abruptly and turned when he heard Jon's growl. Sam grabbed his hand to stop him from moving.

"Tell me something Mark. How did you get your job" He snarled, anger dripping from every word. Sam glanced at her father, who grimaced.

"I did well in school and then went into teaching. What about you?"

"I was university by the time was fifteen. By the time I was eighteen, I hade majored in Russian and minored in German. The Air Force then put me back into Uni and I studied Celtic and Gaelic launguages. I then Majored in Astrophysics and Minored in Aeronautical Engineering. Now I'm back after a year long intense crash course of training, they won't let me fight until I'm 29, then they are going to put me straight into Black Ops. I spent my school years pretending I was stupid so that my father wouldn't hit me. I was the smartest kid in my school. This time I'm allowed to take what I want, so I'm taking Saxon and Norse Mythology. Yes I'm dumb. Very dumb" Jon explained. Sam, Jake Chris and Susan looked at Jon in shock.

"Why the hell did you join up?" Jake asked amazed.

"Because I had no where to go and no job. The Air Force was my saviour. I arrived in the States in a foul mood, needing stitches, and something to keep me out of trouble. I met Kowalski when I signed the papers, we became good friends. Trust me I haven't had a very good life and the Air Force is a good life. I enjoy flying and learning so I'm happy doing what I'm doing." Jon replied relaxing against the doorframe, as Sam stroked the back of his hand. The tension between Mark and Jon made any sort of conversation difficult.

"Jon do you still want the tickets for tonight?" Jake asked.

"Yes Sir" Jon said before nodding his head and sitting down on one of the chairs round the kitchen table. He grinned sexily as Sam watched him stretch. As it was nearly lunchtime the group made lunch together and ate it watching a movie before deciding they had better put the presents out and then get ready for the dance later on it the evening. Jon had been banned from his and Sam's bathroom so he had showered quickly before changing in the bedroom. Sam had hidden herself in their bathroom and was currently sorting herself out for the dance. She knew that many of her old school friends and enemies would be there and she wanted to not only show Jon off but to prove to them that she wasn't a geek, and a nerd, as that was what many of the school children had dubbed her. Her best friends at school Jessica Meadows and Tess McMullan had already written to Sam to tell her that they would be there and after learning of Jon they couldn't wait to meet him.

At 1730 the four men were stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Sam and Susan to come down form their rooms. Susan came down first and smiled when she saw that Mark was just about talking to Jon civilly.

"Hey Jon you should see your Sam she looks absolutely stunning." Susan said. Jon looked amazed as Sam walked down the stairs.

"Beautiful as always Samantha." He whispered huskily. Sam put her hand on the crook of his elbow and he led her out to the car.

The evening went really smoothly and Sam's friends were very impressed with Jon. Jake headed home earlier than the younger folks who stayed for the rest of the evening and generally had a great time. Mark and Jon finally managed to get on with one another.

"Samantha I love you so much." Jon whispered as they snuggled down together after the dance. Sam rested her hand on his stomach and knew that he loved her so much. She was willing to do anything to have Jon with her. Sam as fast asleep when Jon whispered

"God I wish I could marry you honey."

Tuilí - Bastard


	12. Christmas

I know that Jon said 'I wish I could marry you honey' but remember Sam was fast asleep!! Sorry Guys!! He's not gonna propose to her when she's awake YET!!!!

Young Love

Chapter Twelve: - Christmas

When Christmas Morning arrived Jon had woken early and he and Sam were making pancakes downstairs. The four other's soon surfaced and Jake started making the preparations for Christmas Lunch, Jon helped and they sat down for their dinner.

"Jon what was that toast you gave the day we me?" Jake asked.

"Err**... ****Is minic a bhris béal duine a shrón. I think wasn't it?" Jon replied.**

**"And that means..." Mark said scathingly.**

**"Many a time a man's mouth broke his nose." Sam replied gently grabbing Jon's nose. He smiled lovingly at her and they chatted idly over the meal. After the meal they sat down and opened all the presents. Jon gave Jake a Genuine Irish bottle of Bushmills Wiskey, flown over from Ireland by Jock. He gave Sam tickets to see Meat Loaf in concert. Jake gave Jon a framed version of The Irishman's Philosophy, Sam Star Wars and Indiana Jones on Video, and Mark two tickets to Sweden. Sam gave Jon a framed version of the two of them at the Christmas ball and two gold earrings, one of which he instantly put in freaking out Mark as he hadn't seen that Jon had his ear pierced. Sam gave her father a snowbirds watch and The Terminator on Video. Mark gave Sam a pearl necklace and matching earrings and his father a bottle of Gin. Mark gave Susan two tickets two a Broadway show, and she reciprocated in kind by giving Mark two tickets to a baseball game. Mark gave Chris a Hell's Angel T-shirt and Chris gave Mark a book of Jokes. After all the presents had been given out Sam moved to Jon and said**

**"Thanks. You wanna come with?"**

**"Hell yeah!!" Sam giggled and kissed him. Mark scowled but no one made a move to stop the two young lovers. They broke apart breathing heavily; he cupped her cheek and whispered**

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too" Sam replied. He kissed her again quickly before pulling her onto his lap and settling down to watch the Christmas Film, Star Wars. Neither concentrated much on the film, they were more interested in one another. Jon spent most of the movie with his face buried in Sam's neck nibbling and kissing her gently. As the night wore on it was obvious that Sam was tiring so Jon carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. He bumped into Jake as they went passed the kitchen.**

**"Wow, isn't this how we met?"**

**"Yes Jake it is." Jon replied. The two men smiled and Jon headed yup to their room and settled Sam in for the night. He climbed in next to her and snuggled close before falling asleep.**

**The rest of the Christmas and New Year's holiday passed really quickly for Sam and Jon and they returned to the University in high sprits. Two weeks into the new term Sam and Jon got talking about taking their relationship further.**

**"Jon you know we talked about stuff." Sam said blushing red. Jon grinned but at her look, he sobered and said**

**"You wanna take this further?" Sam nodded. "I'll err... hafta get some supplies. Do you wanna come with?" Sam nodded shyly. Jon smiled and wrapped his arm round her waist and they headed out of the Uni campus to the local store. They grabbed some stuff for their dinner and Jon slipped two packs of condoms in the basket before heading over to the till to pay. One of the girls in Sam's class glared when she saw the condoms in the basket and Jon grinned at Sam and kissed her neck. The rest of the day seemed to last forever. Jon made the five flatmates dinner with Sam's help. He was wondering round the flat barefooted.**

**"Sam, have some wine to drink at supper it will relax you. I promise." Jon whispered in her ear as they made dinner. During dinner the chatter among friends was pleasant but Sam and Jon weren't really listening. They were too nervous about that night.**

**"Jon we're heading out tonight, do you guys want to come?" Charlie asked.**

**"Sorry Charlie I promised Sam I'd help her with an essay" Jon replied glancing at Sam. She backed up his story and Charlie, Daniel and Janet left the flat after tidying up after dinner. **

**"Jon grabbed Sam's hand and said**

**"My room or yours?" **

**"Do you mind if it's yours." Sam said timidly. She was very nervous and Jon noticed this.**

**"Sam we have all night okay. It's only eight so we don't have to rush this. We'll take as long as you need." He said as he gently pulled her into his room. The door closed behind.**

**AN: - I am currently packing to go to University so this might take a while to get finished. I am however doing my best, so please bear with me. It has taken me so long to get this written up and I feel really bad. It has been written out in pen, many different colours cos I kept running out of ink, but I just have to find the time to write it up. When I get to Uni I do have internet access but it is limited. I will do my best as I have another story all planned in my mind!! I was going back through all my reviews of this and others and YOU GUYS MUST BE MAD!!! You all appear to really like my stories!! Which is REALLY scary, but thanks anyway. But PLEASE REVIEW. Or there will be no more!! There's an ultimatum for you...By writing this I am facing the wrath of my folks who think I should be packing for Uni!!!**

**Is minic a bhris béal duine a shrón :- ****Many a time a man's mouth broke his nose**


	13. Love You

Warning THEY HAVE SEX!!!!!!

Young Love

Chapter Thirteen: - Love You

Sam stood nervously as Jon took the boxes of condoms out of his jacket pocket and placed them beside his head. Jon pulled her into his arms and caressed her back. Slowly his skilled hands un-tucked the back of her shirt from her trousers. Sam relaxed even more as his fingers gently ran over her skin. She could feel his erection against her stomach. She shivered as he found a sensitive spot.

"You okay?" He asked pausing. He looked at her carefully.

"Jon, just take the damn shirt off okay. I'm so scared I can't do it by myself." He smiled but said

"Then take mine off." Sam grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, trapping his arms in the folds. She ran her hands over his chest and kissed one of his pecs. He hissed and tugged his shirt off himself. He pulled her shirt of before manoeuvring Sam onto the bed. She squealed as he jumped on to of her and started to tickle her. He ran his hands over her body, and she wriggled as he once again tickled her side, meaning that one of his arms got trapped under her body making his life hard. Sam, over her nervousness, attacked the flies on his trousers, managing to undo them. He groaned as the pressure of his jeans on his cock was released, his head dropped to her shoulder as she pushed his jeans off his body, leaving him in just his boxers.

"Baby one sec. I think you need to do some catching up here. You're wearing far too many clothes." Jon said. He moved his hand and undid her trousers before tugging them off. The two lovers were left in just their underwear. Sam's nervousness returned in full and she tried to pull away from Jon who held her tight and said.

"Sam, tell me to stop and I will."

"Stop and I'll kill you. We have to slow down. I'm scared." She whispered.

"Here's an idea. How about you touch me first? I'll strip and you can look at or touch me. I'll even close my eyes. Then you strip and I'll look at you. Not that I need to I know you're stunningly beautiful. It might help with your nervousness." Jon whispered. He pulled away from her and stood beside the bed as Sam sat up. He took his boxers off and stood proudly naked and fully erect before her. She looked terrified. He smiled softly at her and closed his eyes waiting for her touch.

"Jon how the hell is this gonna work?" Sam asked, fear evident in her voice. Jon opened his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He noticed her gaze move down his body to his cock.

"Oh you mean how I am gonna fit? You know what we're gonna do right?" Sam glared at him and he nodded "Of course you do Stupid Jon." he muttered to himself. Sam giggled and he looked at her.

"Sam I'm not gonna kid you, it's gonna hurt. I've had a virgin before and she found it hard to take me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Jon I'm prepared for the pain I just don't see how it's gonna work."

"Babe it's really simple. I push inside your body. It'll hurt but I try and stretch you a little bit." Sam nodded and he moved closer to her and undid her bra. Her arms moved up to cover her breasts. He gently tugged her arms away from her body and gently started to caress her breasts. Sam moaned and she stepped up to his chest, pressing her breasts against his chest. He lifted one hand and cupped her cheek before beading over and kissing her. Jon slowly pulled her panties down and removed them. He gently and carefully touched her to check that she was ready for him. When he was certain that she was he gently pushed her back onto the bed and opened the packet of condoms. He quickly sheathed himself. Sam moaned as his strong hands moved over his cock. He settled himself above her making sure that she was comfortable. She cradled him between her thighs.

"Jon, just do it I know it will hurt." Sam said to him. He smiled

"Hard and fast or soft and slowly?" He asked as his cock settled at her opening.

"Fast, just to get the pain over." He nodded his head and before letting her think about the decision he pushed hard into his lover's body. Sam let out a pain filled cry and Jon pulled right out of her body and quickly went down on her, this took her mind off the pain of loosing her virginity. She climaxed at looked at her lover, who had a shit eating grin on his face. Jon was absurdly proud of himself. He moved over Sam and gently eased himself back into her body. She groaned as he filled her. He moved in her body and it wasn't long before she climaxed again. Her orgasm drawing his right along behind it. Jon came with a throaty howl similar to that of a wounded animal. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. Sam too was breathing heavily. Her hands were running over the hidden muscles beneath his skin on his back and upper arms. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and he placed gentle kisses there.

"Oh Sammie, Baby I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said as he looked in her eyes.

"Jon it only hurt a little, don't worry I'm okay. Can we do it again?"

"My God I've created a monster. Yeah baby we'll do it again. Lemme go and I'll loose this condom. You'll have to gimmie a couple minutes to recover." He pulled out of her body and pulled the condom off his cock. He placed the condom in a bag and put it in his bin. Sam whimpered at the loss of his warm body. He took her hand and pulled her off the bed

"Jon?" Sam questioned as he grabbed a box of condoms and pulled her into his bathroom. He turned the shower on and pushed her under the spray.

"Jon,it's bloody freezing." Sam cried. He laughed and turned up the hot water.

"That's cos I used to have cold showers. A lot of cold showers. You kept turning me on too much." He said as he joined her in the small cubical. Sam giggled at his admission. They washed each other before Jon darted out and grabbed a condom. He stood still as Sam timidly sheathed him. He lifted her and she impaled herself on his body. They groaned in unison, their moans and cries during love's age old dance blending with the sound of the water cascading over their bodies. Sam climaxed twice before Jon allowed himself to climax. They came down together and Sam said

"Jon I want to be on the pill."

"Why?" He asked, caressing the back of her thigh as he cleaned the evidence of sex off their bodies.

"Because I don't want the condom between us." He looked shocked but removed the soiled condom still encasing his cock.

"I promise I won't come." He said lifting her off the floor.

"Jon I love you, but I can't risk you getting me pregnant." She said, although she was praying that he wouldn't back down.

"Sam you won't get pregnant trust me please Baby." Sam relented and the moaned at the first contact of a bare cock against her. He thrust in and it wasn't long before Sam climaxed. She sighed sadly as Jon pulled out still hard. She watched as he touched himself.

"Cup and roll my balls." He said. Sam did as he said and played with his nuts. Getting braver she batted his hands away and moved her hands over him, following his advice when he said something. She grinned as he came all over her hands. She washed it off her and he said.

"Hey that's precious stuff don't waste it." Sam giggled and threw some water at him.

They spent the rest of the evening wrapped in one another's arms, making love or just cuddling, relishing the feel of them being together finally.

The next three years at University was spent laughing, joking and occasionally working. Sam was going to stay at the uni to do her doctorate. The Air Force was sponsoring her to do it. However the happiness of the two was soon to end. Jon got his transfer papers three days after graduation. He was being sent to Indiana to be Black Ops's trained at Jefferson Proving Ground. He and Sam spoke the night before he left after a rather passionate encounter against the kitchen table.

"Baby what happens now. I'm no good and long distance relationships. I love you so much but I don't want you to be the one that gets the phone call saying I'm not coming home. I love you Baby. I love you." He finally whispered tears streaming down both of their faces. They made love slowly and passionately knowing that their time together was up. They parted at the airport with a passionate kiss.

**AN: Guys it looks like I wont manage to get this finished before I go on Sat. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. I will try to get this finished ASAP.**


	14. Iraq

Nearly Finished. But I am still trying to get this up as fast as possible. You know if I'd started writing this up earlier I wouldn't have this problem. I've arrived at Uni and it's great!!!!Sorry that it has taken so long to get this up, I couldn't get my wireless network card to work and it's vertually impossible to get one of the nine wires for plugging the laptop into the Uni network!!!

Young Love

Chapter Fourteen: - Iraq

Eight years later Jon had just been rescued from his four months in an Iraqi jail. He didn't know that Sam was also in the same hospital. She had been part of the team that had picked him up after he managed to escape. She hadn't realised it was Jon; he had been covered in blood and was virtually unrecognisable. When she saw him she let out a tortured cry and rushed to his side.

"Ma'am do you know him?" An orderly asked as she attempted to get near the thrashing man. Jon was terrified and Sam was distraught about seeing him like that. He had been so strong. The thrashing stopped and he fell into a restless slumber.

"Yeah he's Jonathan O'Neill. The last time I saw him he was a lieutenant." Sam said. Jon was slowly waking and he heard Sam's voice.

"Sammie" he whispered. Not really believing that his ex-girlfriend was by his bed. He nearly smiled at the thought of any one being his girlfriend now; he was 37 and didn't have girlfriends. He had a wife and a son.

Sam looked at him, but recoiled slightly as she saw the fear in his eyes.

"I'm seeing things." He whispered. He lifted his hand and touched her face.

"No you're safe and I'm really here." She took he hand carefully and stroked his forehead. Sam sat by his bed as he looked around. When the doctor approached he shrank back. Not allowing the doctor near to him. The Doctor had seen Jon allow Sam near him so he looked at her and said

"Ma'am you obviously can get near him could you calm him please. I need to talk and examine him."

"Jon common please let him near you." She continued stroking his forehead. He relaxed slightly but watched the doctor like a hawk. The Doctor moved the covers off Jon's chest and Sam gasped. He looked at her afraid she didn't care now that he was injured.

"You're a lucky man Major O'Neill, many of these won't scar." The doctor said. Jon hissed in agony as the doctor cleaned the wounds. Sam kissed him gently and he settled down. The doctor indicated that he wanted to talk to Sam so she left Jon's side.

"Ma'am, he's suffered damage to his right knee that might cause him problems in later life. He's obviously very fit but he is going to have a limp for a while. So you had better look after him." Sam smiled and nodded, before returning to Jon's side.

Over the next month he gradually allowed the doctors near him with out Sam, his safety blanket, by his side. After six weeks of treatment he was able to limp along with only Sam by his side. When ever he stumbled Sam caught him and would gently kiss him. Because Jon had been so badly treated he was going to be kept in the hospital for two months. Sam had spoken to her CO and had gained a few weeks of downtime that she had asked to spend in the hospital with Jon. Her CO had agreed. He had heard of Jon O'Neill and wanted an opportunity to meet the man. He was very well known for his Black Ops work. He had also heard the rumours about Sam feelings for the Irish Major and when he had the chance to visit the hospital he could see how much happier she was when he was around. But Jon had changed since he and Sam split. His beautiful Irish Accent was only vaguely present when his voice went very husky. He had many more internal scars now as well. They would often sit and talk about Sara and Charlie, Jon's wife and son. They'd also talk about Jake and Mark after he and Susan married. Jon had told Sam one thing that she couldn't get out of her mind. He had married Sara because she had been pregnant with Charlie, his six year old son. Apparently he didn't love her but they lived together for Charlie's sake. Sam helped him write a letter to his son, his right arm had been broken and wasn't healing properly. In order to make it more private he wrote it in Irish a language that both Sam and Charlie we nearly fluent in. Sam decided to bring up the idea of having some time together away from the hospital.

"Jon how about I kidnap you for a weekend and we get out of here and spend some time together." Sam suggested as they lay in the sand outside the hospital ward. She was resting on his now mostly healed chest with her head over his heart, listening to its steady beat. He had tanned beautifully a lot since arriving at the hospital and was now looking fitter. Because of the trouble with his arm they had wanted to keep him in even longer than the two months that had originally been planned. He had also been seen by a shrink but Jon had closed himself off so much not even Sam could get through to him. They were very worried that he would get violent so they left him alone to heal his own way. Sam smiled as he purposely breathed deeply, making his chest move up and down under his head. She carefully wrapped an arm across his stomach, and hugged him, burying her nose in the fuzz on his chest as he was shirtless.

"Sammie I know I'm married, but Sara hasn't touched me in ages and I would love to be with you. I will always love you."

"Jon I love you too, but I have only just broken up with Jonas and I'm not sure I could handle this as well."

"Baby I'm not asking for an ongoing affair. I couldn't do that to you. I'm just asking for one weekend together. I need you in order to heal Sam." The sorrow in his voice caused her to reach up and stroke his face before kissing him passionately. His good arm wrapped round her body and held her close to his body. There was a cough and the broke apart slowly to see one of the nurses standing looking very jealous.

"Sir the doctor wants to check your arm out."

"Well he can wait." Jon snarled nastily at the nurse, whose eyes were roving over his body. Sam looked shocked at his attitude but raised her body up for another kiss when he pulled on the back of her trousers.

That night Sam and Jon snuck out of the hospital and walked towards a local hotel, dressed like the natives. They were smiling when they crashed in their room for the weekend. Jon's ability to learn languages had been vital. The second they landed on the bed Sam straddled his hips and kissed him deeply. He groaned and tugged on the T-Shirt she wore.

"Baby you're gonna hafta help me here." He said. Sam giggled and pulled her T-Shirt off, letting Jon's hungry eyes rove over her bare chest. He sat up quickly and took one nipple into his mouth. While he was lavishing attention on her breasts one of her hands rested on his head while the other was struggling to undo his trousers. In the end they both managed to remove their clothes, Sam helping Jon because of his arm. They came together quickly, both ignoring the fact that Jon hadn't used a condom. Normally Sam wouldn't have worried but she had been taken off the pill a few weeks earlier as they had been giving her migraines. They relaxed then made love slowly relishing the fact that they were together again. Sam knew that in three days they would both be leaving. Jon being shipped back to back to his family and Sam was going back to the Pentagon, her time in Iraq was up. Sam decided that she would spend as much time with Jon as she could. When he was told that he was going home he and Sam spent a lot of time hugging and kissing. The doctors and nurses saw them off. Jack was leaving an hour before Sam was. They parted with a passionate kiss which made Sam's toes curl. Many of the nurses scowled as they had been attracted to the Major. When Jon returned to Indiana he was forced to see a shrink, which caused him to reject his family and not talk. Sara tried to get him to talk by using her body but he ignored her, his mind full of the last six weeks with Sam. In the end it was Charlie who managed to get through to his father. He sat on Jon's lap and told him all about school and how much he missed him. The turning point was when Charlie spoke to him in Irish saying how much he wanted to meet Sam. Jon knew that Sam would love to meet him too. They transferred him back to Colorado when he told them that he was never doing Black Ops again. They put him on a normal base, but he was soon drafted back to Black and Special Ops. His marriage was totally over and Sara was having an affair. Jon knew but didn't say anything as it didn't bother him. He still loved Sam and always would.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	15. Forever

Last Chap Guys. Thanks for all your reviews. I have another story in the works and I am planning to either make it one long chapter or very long chapters but not many of them. Tell Me what you think I should do!! I would write up Is He The Reason, but I've left what I've written at home, which is two hundred miles away!!! D'OH!!!

Young Love

Chapter Fifteen: - Forever

"Colonel O'Neill this is..." General George Hammond didn't even have to finish the sentence as Jake Carter pulled Jon into a hug.

"Jon my boy you've grown."

"I've changed Jake. My Wife left me and took my son." There was a haunted look in Jon's eyes that Jake had never seen before and he never wanted to see again.

"My God, you're still suicidal."

"Yeah." Jon replied. His voice was cold and his eyes held no emotion.

"I'm sorry bout Sara Jon."

"The only bit I'm sorry about is the fact that she took Charlie. We had a shambles of a marriage."

"Obviously. You Slept With..."

"Ahh Captain Carter." Hammond said interrupting. Sam smiled at her father and was looking forward to meeting the gentleman talking to him.

"Captain I'd like you to meet your new CO. Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Colonel it's a pleasure...Jon. Oh My God." Sam stuttered as Jon turned he smiled. Sam fell into his arms and he held her tight as she sobbed in his arms, finally grateful that Connor, their son could finally meet his father. Connor was now only two and really needed a father. Neither Sam nor Jon noticed Jake leave the room. Surprised at Sam's reaction to her CO Hammond decided that he should remind them that they had a briefing to do.

"Colonel, Captain we have a briefing to do." Sam sighed and said

"Jon we need to talk." He nodded his head. Sam knew instinctively that there was something wrong with him but decided not to press him about it, knowing that he would talk only if he wanted to. One of the major things that she noticed was the lack of wedding ring on his left ring finger.

The three officers walked into the briefing room where Kowalski leapt out of his seat and grabbed Sam into a massive hug. Jon moved away from the two and stared out of the window at the Stargate.

"God Sam it's been too long" Kowalski said.

"Yeah it has Charlie. What's wrong with Jon?" She asked.

"Jack" Charlie said. Sam looked very confused.

"I'm known as Jack now. My CO in my Black Ops days was John. Therefore I'm known as Jack." Jon said. "Oh and Captain what is wrong with me is my own goddamned business not yours." Jack snarled at her. Sam recoiled. In all the years that they had known one another he had never once raised his voice or even said anything that would have been considered nasty to her.

"It's not if it's gonna cost you your family." Charlie snapped back at him.

"Kowalski need I remind you that it already has cost me my family and I do actually outrank you."

"And I outrank both of you so stop your bloody bickering. You two are like a pair of kids." Jack looked livid and started to move towards Jake who said

"I wouldn't do that Jonathan. I know it hurts Jack."

"You have no idea Jake."

"I lost my wife Jack. At least you'll be able to see Charlie again. I will never see Megan again." Jake nearly screamed at Jack, who bowed his head and said

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Look you just have to ignore what's happened and learn to live with it."

"Jacob. I can't do that." Jack said. "My wife disappears, taking my son with her. The divorce papers arrived on Christmas Eve and you want me to forget about it. Jake you know that I was minutes away from killing myself when West's goons turned up. Thanks to Daniel Jackson and Skaara I'm still here, for the moment. But I haven't seen my son for a year and a half so forgive me if I'm a little pissed off. I haven't hears a damn thing from Sara, Charlie or her family. I'm running out of patience. I want my son Jake and will get him back." Jack snarled. Sam gasped. She hadn't realised that his relationship with his wife had got that bad. The phone rang making everyone in the room jump. One of the lower ranked officers answered it.

"Colonel O'Neill Sir. It's for you." Jack raised his eyebrows, his face still devoid of all emotion.

"O'Neill...Paul how'd you get this number...What, When is he okay...Oh God...I don't know when I'm gonna be able to get there. I've been recalled...I can't believe that they were in Denver all that time...Look after him till I can get there...Paul For Cryin' Out Loud of course I'm gonna come and get him. He's my son...That's not my fault...She left me Paul for no apparent reason and took him with her... Yes Paul a part of me is sorry that she's dead, but there is nothing I can do about it...Yes Paul I think she was a bitch...Paul no I wont say that in front of Charlie I have a little more tact than that." Sam snorted. Jonathan O'Neill and tact just didn't go in the same sentence. Jack glared at her. "Damn you Paul. I'll be there as soon as possible. Did she sleep with you too??" On that note Jack slammed the phone down on him and turned to face the people in the room. There was a new look on his face. Hope.

"Jack what's happened?" Jake asked.

"Sara's dead. She died in a school shootout."

"Charlie?" Both Sam and Jake questioned at the same time.

"He's okay, scared but okay."

"Colonel, go get him." Hammond said.

"Jack I'll drive." Jake said. Jack frowned but chucked Jake his keys. Jack ran out of the room and Jake followed at a more sedate pace after shrugging his shoulders at Sam, who was hurt by Jack's reaction to her. They hadn't seen one another for three years and even though he was her CO she had expected a better reaction then cold silence and harsh words. Jack returned an hour and a half later, by himself.

"Jake's looking after Charlie."

"Let's do this briefing." Hammond said. After the briefing the group walked down to one of the common rooms, Jake was in there being beaten by Charlie at some kind of PS2 game.

"Yo Bud" Jack said. Charlie paused the game and turned to face his dad.

"Hi Dad."

"What ya playin on?" Jack asked

"GT3"

"Ahh." Jake cashed out and said

"Damn. Jack are you any good at this thing?" Jack took his blues blazer off and his tie and sat beside his son. The race started and Jack took the lead early. Jack was concentrating so hard he didn't notice Charlie tickle him.

"Gahhhh!!" Charlie giggled and beat his father.

"Charles Jonathan Patrick O'Neill" Jack yelled. Before grabbing his son and tickling him.

"Dad stop." Jack stopped tickling Charlie. Jack stood and Sam, Jake and Kowalski noticed Jack change, in front of their very eyes. His posture relaxed and his eyes suddenly had the cheeky twinkle that Sam had loved to see in them. Jake watched and Charlie jumped on his dad. Sam nodded to him and Jake left the room.

"Jon I mean Jack." Sam started. He turned to her and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry I was such an arse Sam."

"Tis okay. I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Hey." He said. Sam smiled. Jack noticed something in her eyes that he had only seen the night that they had made love for the first time, fear.

"You're scared of me." He asked, not really aware that the people who had been in the briefing were also in the room. Charlie was sat playing on the PS2 with Kowalski.

"No...I mean Yes...OH...I don't know Jack. You've changed so much."

"But I've barely changed, you have Muirnín."

"Oh Yeah, where'd my Irishman go? Jack O'Neill you are not the man I fell in love with. I loved Jon O'Neill, the smooth talking, Irish Madman. You're a stranger to me and that scares me." Sam snapped at him.

"Sam I'm the same person."

"But you're not." Sam cried. Suddenly very worried that when she told him about Connor his Irish temper, that was obviously still there, would explode.

"Why? Why am I different?"

"You've seen so much that I can't imagine and been through so much that I don't want to imagine."

"Sam. Stop IT." He said. "Please. I don't want to fight with you.Gráim thúMuirnín"

Jake walked back in with a small boy in his arms. Connor lifted his arms to Sam who took the small child and cuddled him close to her. Jack watched as Sam gently spoke to the boy. Jake watched the play of emotions over Jacks face. Love, lust, anger, fear and shame. Charlie had beaten Kowalski and was now bored.

"Dad, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Jack replied.

"Jack I'll take him down to the commissary." Jake said.

"Cheers Jake." Jack replied. "You have a son." Jack said turning to his ex lover.

"No Jon. We have a son."

"He's mine?" Jack queried. Jake and Charlie hadn't left the room yet, so Jake took Connor out of Sam's arms. Tears filled Sam's eyes.

"I tried to find you but no one would tell me where you were. It was almost as if you'd dropped off the face of the earth."

"That's why you're scared of me. Because you didn't know what my reaction would be when I found out I had another son. Don't ever, fear me again. It makes me feel like a monster."

"Forgive me please." Sam said, her eyes pleading with his.

Jack stood in front of her and said

"This is where I say something really romantic" He paused "Nothing comes to mind. Come 'ere." Sam buried her face in his neck and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. Her arms tightened around him in agreement.

"Colonel Put My Daughter Down!" Jake yelled. Eleven years ago Jack would have been out of Sam's arms in a flash, but he just grinned at Jake. "I've said that before!"

"Yeah about five second before Mark punched me, twice, but I was only a Lieutenant then."

"What really bugged Mark about the two of you was that you were so comfortable being together around me. He couldn't believe that you'd kiss and cuddle in front of me."

"Well you threatened me so many times in the first month that we were dating I figured that if you were gonna kill me I wanted to be happy when I went." Sam giggled into his chest.

"You used to be so romantic, what happened?" Sam asked. "God you should have seen the faces of the Nurses. They were livid, what made it worse was that I couldn't stop grinning." Jack turned to his son who was watching his interaction with Sam closely.

"Hey Bud, you remember me telling you" Jack never finished his sentence.

"Sam." Charlie said. Jack nodded his head.

"Okay I feel a headache coming on." Hammond said. "Colonel, Captain I am assuming that the two of you want to carry on a relationship and raise your son together."

"Yessir" Jack replied after Sam nodded, he still had his arms around her waist.

"When I was given command of this facility the President informed me that I would be able to waver the Non-Frat Regs, due to the fact that if an ally from Abydos dies that how can you mourn someone who doesn't exist. The two of you can stay together as long as your relationship doesn't affect your work and that there are no romantic activities off world or on duty. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you very much." Sam said.

"Welcome to the SGC people." Hammond said before Marching out of the room. Kowalski, Ferretti, Jake, Charlie, Connor, Sam and Jack were the only one left in the room.

"Now, how about we say hello properly." Sam said.

"I love the way that you think Captain." Jack replied before slipping his hand to her neck and beading his head. Their lips met tentatively but soon the passion that had always been between the two ignited, Major Samuels walked back in and scowled at the two engaged in a passionate kiss. He had fancied the sparky young Captain, but knew that he had no chance now.

"General Hammond asked me to tell you guys that you're supposed to gear up now." Jack nodded his head and Samuels left, pissed at Jack's cocky attitude.

"An bpósfaidh tú mé?" Jack asked. Sam's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't answer him but nodded her head vigorously. Sam flung her arms around his neck, and Jack swung them round, before putting her back down and kissing her again.

"Hey Jack, it looks like you go your wish." Jake said.

"What do ya mean Jake."

"Christmas Eve the first year that you spent Christmas with us." Jack racked his brain.

"My God you heard that." Jack gasped.

"Heard what?" Sam asked.

"Something along the lines of I wish I could marry you. Wasn't it Jack?" Jake said.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"You wanted to marry me when I was eighteen?" Sam asked astounded.

"I loved you." Was Jack's simple answer. "And I always will."

Fourteen years ago a shy eighteen year old and a cocky Irish lieutenant found that their happiness lay in one another. Now they knew that their future was sealed, what ever happened they would always love one another. Their story might not have been perfect and their future defiantly won't be perfect, but their love always will be.

CROICH

Muirnín - Sweetheart.

Gráim thú – I love You

An bpósfaidh tú mé? – Will You Marry Me?

AN: - That's it folks, it's finished. Please R & R. There is another one in the complex place that is my mind!!! Have ideas, but need to get them written down and in order.


End file.
